1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and a recording medium, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and method and a recording medium, in which a desired screen can be quickly scaled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcast, images of many channels can be provided to a user. The user selects an image signal of a desired channel among the image signals of the many channels and can enjoy the image.
In general, the selection of the channel is performed by operating a remote controller to remote control an apparatus (for example, patent document 1 (JP-A-2007-89088)).